


Le Prénom

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, M/M, POV Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Sherlock n'aurait jamais pensé faire un tel sacrifice, pour personne. Mais c'est Noël, et c'est pour John. Alors il le fera, peu importe ce qui lui en coûtera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonjour !
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne saurai pas, un 221B, c'est un texte de 221 mots, avec le dernier mot qui commence par la lettre B.
> 
> Enjoy !

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour très important : c'était Noël. Or Sherlock détestait Noël. Il faisait froid, gris, moche, les cris des enfants lui faisait mal aux oreilles, et les décorations des magasins mal aux yeux. La neige formait des flaques boueuses, et le verglas l'empêchait de poursuivre les meurtriers. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci se faisait rares, comme si « l'esprit de noël » – notez le ton dédaigneux – les contaminait et transformait en bisounours.

Soit ça, soit ils hibernaient.

Malheureusement pour lui, lorsque John avait emménagé, il avait amené dans ses bagages une détermination sans borne à fêter Noël, et ce malgré ses virulentes protestations. Ainsi, chaque année, l'appartement était envahi de guirlandes, et un sapin se dressait dans le coin du salon, là où se trouvait la bibliothèque, recouvert de boules multicolores. Cette année, le pauvre William (son crâne), se retrouvait au sommet du sapin en guise d'étoile, la mâchoire pendante, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Mais cette année, c'était un jour encore plus spécial, puisque c'était leur premier Noël depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et Sherlock voulait marquer le coup. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour faire un tel sacrifice pour quelqu'un, mais il voulait offrir un cadeau très spécial à John.

Alors aujourd'hui, pour John, il allait apprendre le prénom de Lestrade. Même s'il fallait pour cela oublier la formule chimique du bicarbonate.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
